


Unbreakable

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Guardians of the GalaxyCharacters: Kraglin, others mentionedRelationship: Kraglin/readerRequest: MORE KRAGLIN!!!!! A one night stand but Kraglin loves the reader so wants more?????





	Unbreakable

Your mind woke before your body could. It wasn’t uncommon as you had had a lot to drink the night before and often lead to you just lying in bed for most of the next day.  
When you first woke, you couldn’t help but frown, wondering what happened, and then you remembered.   
You had slept with the first mate. The image of Kraglin between your legs, his hand either side of your head as he groan and his hips thrusting desperately. You wrapping your arms around him and moaning as he leaned down and kissed your neck, even allowing his teeth to press into your skin, adding a shock to your pleasure that wasn’t unpleasant. You both came at the same time, your name falling from his lips again and again and again while you were barely able to say anything.   
Sitting bolt up right in your bed, grabbing the cover and pulling it up to cover your chest. The sight of your bedroom was a welcomed one because you didn’t know what you would do if you couldn’t recognise the surroundings.   
The crew had stopped at Iron Lotus, a planet known for the beautiful mechanical women. You had been here many many times with the crew, and enjoyed it. The aura was always light heated and drunken crew always seemed happier here. Some got women, some didn’t. But all came away in a better mood.   
Sometimes, men from other crews would try and ‘proposition’ you, but kraglin had always been by your side, pulling you away with a snarl. By now, most knew you were with Yondus crew but there was a few who didn’t know.   
Last night, you remembered standing at a table outside in the snow with the crew laughing when a man had stumbled over to the table and started to try touch your lower back and waist. You had been in the middle of a drink and got a fright. But before you could respond, an arm wrapped around your shoulder and you were pulled back from the man. You looked up and saw Kraglin glaring at the man and you realised very quickly what he was doing. You smiled and leaning against him, reaching up and taking the hand that was on your shoulder and lacing your fingers through them. The man left without another word. But you stayed pressed against Kraglin because the man kept rather close.   
You had drunk a lot and so had he. Everyone went inside and sat in a small booth in the back. You and Kraglin had been the last to the table and there was only room for one more seat. A voice had shouted from another table that you could always come and sit on their lap and you knew it was that guy from earlier so you did the only thing your drunken mind could think of and knocked Kraglin off balance and he fell into the seat, pulling you to sit on his knee. The whole crew laughed at the disappointed look on the other mans face as well as Kraglins surprised look. But he quickly caught on and wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you safe. The crew gradually disbursed for either alcohol or women. And next thing, you and Kraglin were alone, but you never left his knee. His hands were firmly on your waist and yours around his neck. He made you laugh so hard you had to rest your head on his shoulder to try catch your breath but then you had looked up at him, and stopped laughing. In fact, you couldn’t even take a breath. In a moment driven by lust and some Dutch courage, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his.   
And he kissed you back.   
A makeout session in the booth had left to the two of you stumbling back to the ship and straight to your room.   
He had fallen asleep next to you, with his arms wrapped securely around you but when you looked at the other side of the bed, he was gone.   
You shook your head, the sudden hangover hitting you like a train as you tried and failed to reason last night.   
10 years you had worked with him. 10 years you had managed to hide your feelings from him. What if that was now 10 years down the drain?   
you sighed as you searched the room for any sign he was still here, but found none. Disappointment filled your body as you fought back tears while throwing on some clothes.   
Glancing out the window of your bedroom, you saw the brothel was still quite busy and you even saw a few crew members here and there, meaning Yondu was probably still down there.   
you had to speak to him. It wasn’t a conversation you wanted to have, but you knew you needed to. You and Kraglin were close and worked closely together and needed to sort out whatever needed to be sorted before Yondu got back on the ship. You checked the log and saw Kraglin had left the ship about an hour ago.  
You were quick in getting ready and headed back to where it started.   
finally, you got to the crowd and headed to the bar, where it was a lot quieter than before. Looking around, you saw some of the crew sitting in a booth. But you could only see part of the table which happened to be the same booth that you and Kraglin had been at last night. Walking closer, you could hear the familiar voice of Kraglin. You movements were noticed by Tullk who was sitting on the end, listening to Kraglin.   
He looked over and saw you walking over. He slowly shook his head, making you stop in your tracks. His eyes darted to the booth just beside the one they were at. You nodded, understanding, and walked to the booth, sliding in. From here, you could hear exactly what was going, which was apparently important.  
“I told yah, shes not gonna speak to me again!” Kraglin snapped a little, but it sounded like he was heartbroken.   
“Aye she will. Its just one night.” Someone, sounding like Horuz said and there was a couple of thumps, like someone was patting him on the shoulder.   
“Yeah, one night! I destroyed 10 years in one night.” Kraglin signed and you felt the booth move slightly, meaning he must have thrown himself back against the seat.   
“You’ve been pinning after her for 10 years. Would have thought you’d have been happy.” Horuz said, trying to sooth Kraglin.   
“That aint it. I don’t… regret it. I never wanted it to be a one night thing.” Kraglins voice broke slightly as he spoke. “I don’t want her to hate me.”  
“we know. You wanna marry her and run off into the sunset with her.” Brahl cackled from the booth, earning a couple of chuckles from others at the table.   
You press your hand over your mouth. By the sound of it, this wasn’t the first time you had been brought up with Kraglin. You leaned back against the seat, listened intently.   
“If the girl walked in right now, what would you want her to know?” Tullk suddenly said, making you smile because he knew you were sitting right behind him.   
“that I don’t want it to just be a one night stand. Im not expecting her to marry me.” He sneered, obviously directed at Brahl. “I just hope she’ll give me a chance.” He sighed.   
There was a moment of silence, then you heard movement. Pushing yourself further into the booth, you saw the crew walk past your little booth and didn’t notice you. Tullk seemed to be ushering the rest out and saying Kraglin needed some time to think. He was the last to leave, but not before flashing you a quick smile.   
You took a deep breath before pushing yourself out of the booth and slipping into the one behind, so you were sitting right next to him.   
Kraglin jumped at the sudden new person but then he saw it was you and relaxed. But only slightly.   
The two of you just looked at each other for a moment, Kraglins eyes wide and he looked genuinely afraid of what you might say.   
“I heard what you said.” You smiled ever so slightly, trying to show him that everything was okay between the two of you.   
His eyes widened significantly and his mouth opened to say something but he just spluttered a couple of “www-what” before you continued.   
“I could never hate you, you know that right?” You ask, sliding closer to him.   
“I wasn’t sure after last night. Didn’t want you ta think id taken advantage of you.” He mumbled, looking down out of embarrassment.   
“Taken advantage? We were both drunk. And, if I remember correctly, I kissed you first.” You giggled and his eyes shot up to you. This was something that was common. No matter what he was doing, he would drop everything if he heard you laugh.   
“Yeah, but I-“ he started, but you cut him off.   
“we were both responsible for last night. And I don’t regret it. Do you?” You ask, even though he had said earlier to the group he didn’t. He had to say it to you. he looked away from you, shaking his head.  
“I just wish it hadn’t have been like that.” He mumbled, looking back to the table.   
“What do you mean?” You asked. “Did you think it was a drunken mistake?”   
there was a few moments of silence before Kraglin sighed.  
“I woke up beside you, and Id never been so happy. You don’t know how long I’ve cared for yah, how long ive loved yah. But I realised that I might have ruined it all for one night.” He shook his head, closing his eyes. “I hate when the men ‘round here look at you like they do them robots. Thought you might think of me like you do of them.”   
You stared at him for a moment. He loved you. he had just admitted it, right here in front of you.  
“Kraglin.” You whispered, drawing his attention back to you. When he met your gaze, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Not like last night, that was intense and rough. This time, it was soft and heartfelt. You raised a hand and gently ran your fingers up his tense jaw, feeling him kiss you back. You could feel his hands hover over your waist, so you pressed yourself closer to him. This was the boost Kraglin needed as his hands settled on your side and wrapped around you, pulling you flat against him.   
For a few minutes, you spent the time just kissing him, not the he seemed to mind. Until you heard foot steps and pulled away just in time as a waitress came to the table.   
“Can I get y’all anything?” She asked, her pad and pen at the ready for anything.   
“Um, can I get a soft drink?” You asked. She rattled off all the ones she had and you picked your favourite. Kraglin ordered a soft drink as well.   
“I thought you would have had a beer since we’re still off duty.” You looked up at him.   
“I want to remember every moment of this.” He mumbled, his cheeks burning from embarrassment, but you smiled and cuddling into him.   
“Have you forgotten last night so quickly?” You giggled, looking up at him and seeing his blush worsen.   
“N-no, I remember.” He smiled awkwardly just as the waitress came back and set your drinks on the table. You thanked her and took a drink quickly before leaning back into him and looking around the bar.   
“[y/n]?” Kraglin called your attention, making you look back to him. He was visibly nervous by whatever he was going to say. “What happens when we leave this planet?”   
The question was asked with a shaking voice as he looked at you with almost sad eyes.   
“What do you mean?” You frowned slightly, unsure by what he was asking you. Kraglin took a deep breath.  
“When we get back on the ship. Do you want to pretend like nothing happened?” He clarified.   
“that depends.” You shrugged, smirking slightly.   
“On what?” Kraglin asked, a little too eagerly, causing you to giggle a little.   
“Well, if you want to pretend like nothing happened then it could go two ways. Either it means that nothing can ever happen again and we are just friends who had a drunken mistake but have no deep feelings for one another. Or we pretend to the crew nothings happened between us right now, but we can explore the possibility of relationships and things like that.” You explained, pausing for a moment to allow him to process what you had said. “I don’t know about you, but id be lying if I said I didn’t have deep feelings for you, so option one isn’t suitable for me. And option two would only work if no one but us knew about last night.” You shrugged, seeing Kraglins eyes widen as he realised you knew he had told some of the more loyal crew members who were his friends (even if it was just for advice) but you didn’t pursue it.   
“Is there any other options?” He asked.   
“yeah, theres one more. That maybe 10 years of friendship and loyalty blossomed into a unbreakable love for one another and its pointless hiding it anymore.” You looked up at him, meeting his gaze.   
“Unbreakable?” He questions, his whole world concentrated on you. He wasn’t asking about the word itself, he was really asking about the word that had followed it.   
“Unbreakable.” You smiled, leaning into him slightly.   
Kraglin leaned down and smashed his lips to yours in a needy kiss. You smiled and happily returned the kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck. After a few moments of kissing, his hand slipped down your legs and pulled them and across his lap. You giggled into the kiss as you were pulled back to sit on his lap, much like last night.   
“Damn, aint you two moved from that damn booth since last night?” Yondus voice snapped the two of you apart and you saw he was standing at the table, looking confused as ever.   
“Nah, captain, we moved and came back.” Kraglin mumbled, moving you off his lap to sit by his side again, something you were grateful for since it wasn’t elegant for you to do it on your own. But you did notice his hand stayed on your thigh under the table.   
“I’ll bet you did.” Yondu flashed a knowing smirk at the two of you. after being satisfied by the blush that came to both your cheeks, he cleared his throat. “We’re gonna stay here an extra 3 night. I know I said it was only till tomorrow, but I think some of us need a break more than others.” He winked at Kraglin before sauntering off, and you could almost see the smirk that was most certainly on his face.   
“3 night.” You mumbled, leaning against Kraglin. “Don’t think the captains ever given anyone that much time off before.” You giggled.   
“Yeah.” Kraglin agreed, smiling as he moved the hand from your thigh so he could wrap his arms around you.   
“Do you want to get a hotel?” You suddenly ask, and you felt him stiffen, so you continued. “Since most of the crew will probably stay around in one anyway instead of on the ship. I just thought it might be nice. Since we apparently aren’t allowed to make out in a booth without people watching.” You smiled, glancing up at Kraglin. “Pluss, we’d get a little privacy.” You purred the last few words.   
“Drink up.” Kraglin suddenly said, grabbing his drink and downing it. You mirrored him and downed your own drink.   
The second your glass was on the table, Kraglin grabbed your hand and pulled you out the booth and towards the door in a desperately needy state.   
You giggled, running by his side and managing to slow him down.   
“slow down. We have 3 days. Plus the whole ‘unbreakable’ thing.” You giggled as you moved his hand up and over your head so his arm was wrapped around your shoulder and you were pressed against him.   
He smiled and slowed his pace, enjoying the walk to the hotel.   
Until he heard the crew cheering him on.


End file.
